Deathnote: a short story of life and death
by nightmarefromthe90's
Summary: A young man gets hold of a deathnote and does not like like the results. if you read please review


_Deathnote huh ? what a joke…It can't work._ These thoughts have passed through my mind not for the first time that night. I look across the room to my table. A shiny black notebook sits there with the pale white words _Deathnote_ somehow inscribed in the cover. It's not etched and it's not written, at least it's not written with anything that I have seen in this world. I lie back on my pillow and look at the ceiling trying to get some sleep. A few seconds later I sit up on my bed looking at the notebook again.

"Fuck This." I mutter, striding across my room.

I sit down on my bed. Sitting there looking at the book I grab a pen and flip it open again. The rules were written along the inside cover and on the first page. _cause of death to be written within forty seconds after the name if not death by heart attack and you must have their face in mind so you didn't kill someone else by accident. _ Blah Blah Blah.

Thinking about how, no not how, _who_ I would use this damn thing on. I found only one target. My ex-girlfriend, the person who had ruined my life was my target. Actually thinking about how and where I'd found the thing false or not I started laughing hard enough to fall over at the irony of it. I only found it because I was in the homeless shelter which is where I wound up after she disappeared into the night with all of her things for no reason.

"Okay. Elizabeth Elayne Copperpot. Gets hit by a car as she is walking across the street to walk Dante _dammit I want him back _ Her technical cause of death will be organ failure on every level. The date set for three days from now _our anniversary_.

"Now we play the waiting game."I mutter sighing with possible expectation.

With that said I done I set the deathnote in the lowest drawer of my desk and climb back into my bed drifting to sleep rather quickly. I woke the next morning without a thought to the book and the next two days passed very quickly, I am a working college student after all.

The third day passed with not a word.

"fucking knew it." I say casting dirty looks at my dresser.

Later that night while I am working my phone buzzes in a call. Since I can't answer it on the clock I just let my voicemail get it. On my break I call my voicemail expecting something from one of my friends about how I never hang out with them any more since she left.

"Anthony Alexander Cooper, I know you had something to do with my daughter's death and I will watch you hang for it." CLICK. I hadn't heard his voice since he found me with his daughter before she ran away. Elizabeth's father had called to blame me for her death. Thinking about the implications of that I passed out from shock and landed on the tile floor of the break room head bouncing off the ground.

I woke to smelling salts being pushed under my nose by one of my managers.

"Alex are you okay?" Richard says, looking into my eyes as he leans over me.

I look around the room and see three of five of the managers on shift standing in a semi-circle behind him. I then look at the clock and realize that my break has been gone for over an hour.

"Nice to know I was missed." I scoff dragging myself up to a sitting position. I touch the back of my head to feel for any bruises and my fingers come away soaked with blood. "I don't think I am okay. I may need to go to the hospital."

Richard sends me home on medical leave, once the office first aid official says that I would need at least three stitches and a week to recover.

Upon arriving home I walk to my desk flip out the book and write a new entry. I then put the deathnote back and walk out of my appt. again heading for the hospital.

Two days later the cops break into Anthony Coopers' appt. He died in the hospital the night he was committed. The Dr's had said it was some kind of allergic reaction to the medication that he was taking and the one they had given him to help with the head trauma he'd received that evening. While looking for the medication in question one of the officers found a small black book. Looking in it he found two neatly written entries. Neither of them made sense though. The first was simply this

10/31/2013 Elizabeth Elayne Copperpot is hit by a semi-truck while walking her dog dante her cause of death is organ failure.

11/2/2013 2:00 am Anthony Alexander Cooper dies at Sacred Heart Medical Center Cause Medical Complication.

The officer sighs with confusion and puts the book down the same way he'd found it face down. He'd never even looked at the cover.


End file.
